powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Sticks and Stones
Sticks and Stones is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. The episode establishes Emily's lack of self-worth and troubled childhood. Her sister, Serena was originally intended to become the next Yellow Samurai Ranger before falling ill, resulting in Emily taking her place alongside Jayden and the others. Synopsis When a Nighlok who uses insults as a weapon to inflect physical harm upon its victims and the Samurai Rangers Attacks the city.only Emily is unaffected. To help her teammates, she explains how difficult events in life become an opportunity to grow stronger. Plot During battle training, Emily accidentally injures Mike in the arm, Emily's attempts to care for his arm making a mess of everything. The Nighlok Negatron appears and subjects his victims to insults that hurt their feelings so deeply that the verbal abuse actually becomes a physical assault. Confronting him all the Rangers are struck down by Negatron's attacks save for Emily who is unaffected as the Nighlok is forced to retreat. When her teammates wonder about her immunity to Negatron's attacks, Emily tells them how her sister Serena taught her to ignore insults and how you need to keep thinking that the person never even said it. When Negatron resumes his attack, Emily succeeds in weakening him with Mike's help as Jayden destroys him with the five disc Beetle Cannon. Negatron revives as a Mega Monster and the Rangers destroy him with the Beetle Blaster Megazord. Later, the Rangers are then seen walking along the sidewalk while Mike carries Emily who fainted at the end of the fight. Mia hears an ice cream truck and Emily, who has been faking unconsciousness for a few minutes at least, pretends to wake up so they can all get ice cream. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *David Van Horn as Negatron *Jacinda Stevens as Serena *Lara Hodgson as Young Emily Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword), Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Beetle (Fire Smasher - Cannon Blast Mode), Lion + Dragon + Turtle + Bear + Ape (5 Disc Beetle Cannon), Samurai (LionZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer), Ape (Earth Slicer), Ape (Spin Sword - Earth Symbol Strike), Samurai (ApeZord) Errors *Mike got a call from his Samuraizer. He was in the Shiba house with Emily, so instead of Mike getting a call of a Nighlok alert from his Samuraizer, the Gap Sensor should've gone off.however it’s possible negatron didn’t set it off and the rangers found him and informed him or somebody working for them reported the attack to mike. Notes *This episode is the first to hint that Jayden is keeping a secret from the rest of the Rangers. *This episode's title is based on the . See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai